Darkness Within
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto and the power of darkness.  How would the results of that be?  Read and find out.  Pairing: Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that I just recently thought of. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts a lot this month while trying to get other stories written. I'm hoping that this one will not just keep you readers busy until I get the other stories ready, but to also to keep you satisfied and entertained. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts._

~oOo~

Chapter One:

The First Speck of Darkness

~oOo~

In the Land of Waves, a battle between Team 7 of Konoha and a rouge ninja named Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku was taking place. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were trapped inside a dome made from Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors and Kakashi Hatake was battling Zabuza while Sakura Haruno was protecting Tazuna; the bridge builder of the Land of Waves.

Sasuke and Naruto were battered and covered in cuts courtesy of Haku's senbon needles. There were even some needles stuck on their bodies. Naruto, from the overuse of Shadow Clones, was passed out on the ground. Sasuke was left standing against Haku who was ready to send another flurry of needles.

"I didn't want to kill you, but this fight has gone on long enough," Haku said.

"_I need to think of something. We stand no chance against this guy,"_ Sasuke thought.

~oOo~

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he wasn't at the bridge, but in pitch black darkness.

"Where I'm I?"

"_**Well, it's about time we met,"**_ said a voice out of nowhere. The voice startled Naruto.

"Who's there?"

A bald old man wearing a light black coat, white collared shirt on the inside, black pants, black boots, and white gloves and cuffs appeared. He had yellow eyes, a gray goatee and had his arms behind his back.

"I've been waiting to finally meet you, Naruto."

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, to the people in your village, I'm known as the Kyuubi. My real name however is Xehanort. To answer your other question, we're in your mind."

"You're the Kyuubi? So, you're the reason everyone hates my guts," Naruto said sending Xehanort a glare.

"That is correct. I've seen everything that's happened to you over the years and I have come to make amends." Xehanort said with a solemn look.

"Really?"

Xehanort nodded his head. "There is so much darkness stored up in your heart because of the villagers in Konoha. One small push and it could easily consume you. They say that you should extinguish the darkness and embrace the light. That's not entirely true. You see, light and darkness are a balance; you can't have one without the other. One cannot have darkness alone; the same goes for the light. Both light and darkness are powerful energies that can't be entirely destroyed."

Naruto watched in awe as the old man continued.

"It's true that those who fallow the light become strong, but the darkness can make you much stronger. Naruto, I'm going to be your mentor from now on in helping you to control the darkness in your heart."

"What? What do you mean control the darkness?"Naruto asked.

"To control the darkness, you must embrace it. I'm going to give you a gift that will serve you well. Think of it as a type of summoning jutsu. You do know what summoning is right?"

Naruto nodded his head. "A little bit. I mean, we did learn about it back in the academy."

"Good, this a little similar only without hand signs. This is a very powerful thing, so be sure to start out small. How this works is that you have to think of a memory that is painful to you, and remember it has to be something small at the moment until you get the hang of it. When you have found a memory, channel the darkness in your heart like you would chakra and slam your palm on the ground. Creatures from the realm of darkness known as the Unversed, fledglings that feed on the negativity in people's hearts, will appear to assist you in battle."

"Really, that's so cool!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Xehanort smiled. "Allow me to give a little boost in controlling the darkness in your heart."

Xehanort reach out toward Naruto and flexed his hand. Naruto suddenly felt pain in his chest and doubled over. Then he started to feel power rise up inside and a dark aura enveloped his body.

"There, you should be able to use the darkness with ease. Now you better wake up, your friend could use a little help."

Naruto stood up and flexed his hands still feeling the new power flowing within him.

"Thank you, Xehanort-sensei, I'll do my best!" he said before vanishing.

Xehanort smirked and chuckled. "Well, that was easier than I originally thought. This boy has so much darkness in his heart that it won't be such a chore to make him succumb to the darkness. Then I can finish what I started all those years ago and extinguish the powerful light source I sensed in that village."

~oOo~

Sasuke was thrown to the ground. He sat up panting. Naruto had been passed out for 15 minutes and Sasuke couldn't hold out much longer.

"Now to finish this," Haku said ready to toss more of his needles. But before he could, a dark aura irrupted from Naruto's body that rose to his feet with a sinister grin on his face.

(Insert KH: Birth by Sleep-Shrouding Dark Cloud)

"Have I been missing out on all the fun?" he asked.

~oOo~

Zabuza and Kakashi charged at each other ready to strike with their weapons. Then they froze when they felt the aura. They both turned in the direction of the ice dome. Even though the mist was dense, they knew where the dome was.

"You feel that Kakashi?" Zabuza asked with a hint of shock in his voice. "That power, it's so foul."

"Yes, I feel it too," Kakashi said with fear in his voice. He didn't like this kind of power. It was foul like the Kyuubi's if not greater.

~oOo~

Sakura and Tazuna felt the dark energy as well. It was so foul that Sakura was trembling. Where was this power coming from?

~oOo~

Naruto stood like a statue as the darkness poured out of his body. He turned toward Sasuke who was staring in shock.

"Come on, Sasuke. I thought you were stronger than that," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked slowly recovering from the shock.

"I don't really know Sasuke, but whatever happened, I feel great," Naruto said. He lied about the not knowing part. He didn't want him to know about his tenant and how he acquired this new power.

"Now Haku, prepare to face a power you're never seen before!" Naruto shouted.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He looked through his memories to find a painful memory, but not too painful. He found a memory form his childhood about the clerks at the stores giving him stale produces and then making him pay three times the normal price, or they would just kick him out and sell him nothing at all.

Haku just stared at the boy. Was this really the same boy that he met back in the forest? He couldn't believe that this boy was giving off such a hideous aura.

Naruto's eyes shot open and the darkness became more intense as he slammed an open palm on the ground. Suddenly 12 bluish shadows slithered along the ground, and then emerged by zipping through the air and landed on the ground surrounding Naruto and Sasuke.

"Feast your eyes on the Unversed!" Naruto yelled.

~oOo~

End of Chapter One

~oOo~

_I know this is a short chapter, but this is only a taste of what's to come. I'm also going to do an encyclopedia on the Unversed. And for those who haven't played Birth by Sleep yet, that's where the Unversed are from. And I know I didn't give a name for the Unversed for this chapter, but the encyclopedia will tell you which one it was._

The Unversed:

Flood: the most common form of the Unversed. Just because they like to dart around as they strike doesn't mean you should get antsy yourself. Careful, though: attacks won't hit if they have seeped into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_From here on out, the chapters shall be longer, and I hope you enjoy._

_I apologize for not updating this until now. I was preoccupied with my other stories. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts._

~oOo~

Chapter Two:

Darkness in the Mist

~oOo~

(KH-BBS: Shrouding Dark Cloud continues…)

Bluish shadow creatures called Floods surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. They were twitching every so often as they examined the crystal ice dome encaging them.

"Feast your eyes on the Unversed!" Naruto shouted.

Haku examined the creatures with uncertainty. How exactly can creatures like that be any threat? "I believe you are underestimating my strength."

"You want to push your luck?" Naruto taunted.

Behind Haku's mask, he glared and tossed him senbon along with his other reflections. But what happened next shocked him greatly. The creatures known as Floods, twitched and with great speed, zipped around the two Genin. When they stopped, they all held the needles in their arms and then dropped them at their feet.

"_Impossible…how are those things so fast?"_ Haku thought.

"You shouldn't underestimate these little guys. Sure they don't look like much, but when they're in a large group they can do a whole lot of damage. Oh, not to mention that they are fast as hell," Naruto smirked.

"Fine, if I'm to kill you then I'll have to kill your little friends first!" Haku snarled.

He then tossed his senbon to strike down the Unversed.

But that was not what came to pass.

Before the needles could hit, the Floods sank into the ground and became little blue smudges. The needles hit the bridge surface and didn't do the Floods any harm. They just simply slithered out from under the needles and resurfaced. Haku couldn't believe they came out without a scratch.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and the Floods leaped at the ice mirror Haku was currently in.

Haku quickly teleports to a different mirror and watched in shock as the Floods wrapped around the mirror he was previously in and crush it. Naruto took this chance to grab Sasuke by his shirt and toss him out of the dome before a new mirror filled the gap.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Go and help Kakashi-sensei. I got this fight in the bag," Naruto said calmly as his body glowed with more darkness.

Sasuke hesitated at first, but finally took off to find Kakashi. Naruto turned to mirror Haku was currently in.

"The Flood aren't the only Unversed I have." Naruto snapped his fingers again and the Floods vanished, but then were replaced by bigger Unversed. They stood about six feet, and had a fat body.

"Bruisers know how to lay down the hurt. If you're not careful, they might knock you into oblivion," Naruto chuckled.

He shot out his hand, and the Bruisers attacked. Just one punch from them and the mirrors began the crack. Haku kept teleporting to new mirrors and tossing senbon needles at the Bruisers, but to his dismay the needles barely even scratched them.

"You're going to have to try something stronger then needles to take these juggernauts down," Naruto said.

Haku hated to admit it, but he was right. So Haku decided to drop the mirrors since they were rendered useless to him at this point.

(KH-BBS: Shrouding Dark Clouds ends…)

~oOo~

Zabuza and Kakashi were exchanging blows between each other.

You're little brats won't stand a chance against Haku. He has a Kekkei Genkai that has never failed him in battle," Zabuza said as he swung his sword vertically at Kakashi.

Kakashi blocked the sword with a kunai and said, "Your student isn't the only one that has a Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke has one as well. He's the remaining survivor of the Uchiha Clan."

Speaking of which, "Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of fire charged at the Jounin ninjas to separate them. Sasuke then appeared by Kakashi's side; kunai drawn.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Naruto!" Kakashi yelled surprised to see Sasuke.

"He broke through the ice dome and threw me out. He then told me to come and assist you, and that he could handle that masked guy by himself."

Zabuza cackled. "You do know that you just left that boy for dead, right?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. Naruto got this sudden power surge and is able to handle his own now. He even summoned these creatures he calls Unversed," Sasuke said.

Zabuza's eyes widened. "You mean that energy spike was the blonde kid?"

~oOo~

Haku tossed a few senbon and struck down a few Flood Unversed, and then used his One Thousand Needles of Death to slay a new Unversed called Scrapper – an Unversed that stood about four feet with sharp three fingered claws – and a Bruiser. Haku was getting exhausted. For every Unversed he killed, Naruto would just summon more.

Haku was too into watching what was in front of him, he didn't notice two Flood Unversed slither up behind him and grab his legs. He tried to pry them off, but the little buggers had a solid grip on him. Then more Floods leaped over and tackled him to the ground.

Naruto walked over to the struggling masked boy. "Struggle all you want. You're not getting away."

Naruto stopped once he was standing right in front of Haku.

"Before I kill you, let's see who's behind the mask."

"_Zabuza, this boy is clearly stronger than me. I've failed you,"_ Haku thought as Naruto removed his mask.

Naruto gasped as he saw his face. The darkness around him immediately vanished and the Unversed vanished as well. Haku was confused why he hesitated to finish him off.

"You're the boy from the forest."

"Why didn't you finish me? Where did all that power go?"

_~Naruto's Mindscape~ _

Xehanort was annoyed. "The moment Naruto saw the boy's face memories of them in the forest started flooding his head, and it cut off all the darkness he was generating. I guess I'll just have to give him a little help in completing his mission," he smirked. He flexed his right hand and darkness erupted around him.

_~Real World~_

Naruto suddenly grabbed his head from a massive headache. "Gah! W-What the hell?"

Darkness erupted from Naruto's body. The blast was enough to clear the whole bridge of the mist.

Zabuza, Team 7, and Tazuna all saw the pillar of darkness flowing from Naruto. They could feel the energy and it made it hard to breathe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zabuza asked. He couldn't believe such a thing was happening.

"_This isn't Kyuubi's chakra. I don't even think this is chakra at all. Naruto, what's happening to you?"_ Kakashi thought.

"_What power. How does a dead last like him have it?"_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was trembling. _"Is this really Naruto?"_

The darkness swirled behind Naruto and began to take form.

(Insert KH BBS-The Tumbling music)

When the transformation was complete, they were in shock at the size of it. In front of them was a creature that looked like a giant spindle on three legs, its left arm was a handle with a wheel with spikes, and its right arm was a cross between a pincer and a bobbin.

~Unversed: Wheel Master~

Naruto slumped a bit and opened his eyes. They were pitch black. He held out his arm towards Haku, and the Unversed screeched/roared. It then leaped forward towards Haku. Haku leaped out of the way of the Unversed just in time; for when it landed, it created a small shock wave and shook the entire bridge.

Haku proceeded to make hand signs, but was interrupted by the Unversed. It held out its right arm and fired strings of light and captured Haku. Haku felt his strength leaving him as the Unversed was pulling him in. Before he could be pulled any further, Zabuza appeared and sliced the strings with his sword. The strings retracted back to the Unversed and the remaining wrapped around Haku vanished.

"You okay, Haku?"

"Yes, Zabuza. I don't think we're dealing with a child anymore; more like a demon of some kind," Haku panted.

"Well, I think we should test out that theory. Let's see if it can deal with the Demon of the Mist!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, what's going on? How are you doing this?" Kakashi bombarded him with question, but Naruto continued to face forward and ignored him. A pulse of energy then shot them all back.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked as they stood back up.

"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know."

The Unversed leaped again, Haku and Zabuza dodged and the shockwave from the landing shook the bridge again. Zabuza took this chance to slice the Unversed with his sword and Haku hit it with some Ice Needles. The Unversed swung its wheel arm and swatted Zabuza and the Needles aside.

Zabuza was able to land on his feet and charge again. He made a hand sign and created five Water Clones and surrounded the Unversed. They all leaped and sliced the Unversed and continued until the Unversed swung its wheel arm and dispersed a few clones. Haku created more Ice Needles and struck the Unversed. He then proceeded to make hand signs and fired water bullets from his mouth; which hit their mark.

The Unversed then unleashed a sudden burst of energy and glowed a dark red. It spun it upper body and flung the spiked wheel towards the mist ninjas. They moved quickly to not get struck by the wheel, but they didn't expect the wheel to ricochet off the rails so they had to jump around to avoid being impaled by the spikes.

When the wheel finally stopped and lay motionless on the floor, the Unversed charged and slammed into Zabuza sending him flying a few feet, and then it leaped towards its wheel; which was a pretty big leap. Haku was too close to the wheel and was caught and hit by the shockwave when the Unversed landed.

"Damn it, this thing is really pissing me off!" Zabuza said as he rose to his feet. "Time to show this thing whose boss! Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water rose from the side of the bridge. It roared and tackled the Unversed and pinned it to the floor.

"Haku!"

"Yes!" Haku made some hand signs while dashing towards the downed Unversed. "Ice Style: Ice Prison!" Haku stopped by the Unversed and slammed his hands onto the water the Dragon splashed everywhere and ice formed over the Unversed. It now resided in a block of ice.

Zabuza let out a battle cry as he charged and sliced the block of ice multiple times. Slowly the ice block crumbled into huge chunks and the Unversed inside dissolved.

(KH BBS-The Tumbling ends…)

_~Naruto's Mindscape~_

"Hmm, they were better than I expected. They managed to take down that Unversed with a little difficulty. However, that was the weakest of the Unversed Bosses so I'm not too surprised. You did well for your first time controlling the darkness Naruto. Sleep and rest, and when you awaken, I will teach you how to fully use the power of darkness," Xehanort said. He reverted back into his demon form and retreated further into his cage.

_~Real World~_

Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal and fell to the floor unconscious. Team 7 and Tazuna quickly ran over to his and Kakashi gently picked him up.

The two mist ninja panted trying to catch their breaths. Zabuza looked over and Naruto's unconscious form.

"_Just what the hell are you, kid?"_

~oOo~

Three days later, Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. He was in a bed and the sunlight from outside blinded his vision. He then shot up and wondered what happened.

"_How am I in bed? What about the bridge, what happened there? Was all that a dream?"_

The door to the room he was in opened and Kakashi peaked through the opening. "Ah, Naruto, you're awake."

"Kakashi-sensei, why am I here and not at the bridge? Why aren't _we_ at the bridge? What happened to Zabuza and that masked boy?"

"Whoa, calm down. First of all Zabuza isn't our enemy any longer. When you fell unconscious at the bridge, Gato arrived and turned traitor. Zabuza and Haku said that they had no business with us anymore and they killed Gato and his thugs that he brought with him. He apparently thought that bigger numbers would make a difference. Inari even brought the whole village to run the thugs off that remained when Gato was killed. Anyway, after that, they said that they would leave and not cause us anymore trouble."

"When was this?" Naruto asked.

"Three days ago."

"WHAT! You mean I've been asleep for three days!"

Naruto's outburst gained attention from downstairs, and Sasuke and Sakura rushed into the room. Sakura rushed to his side with worry as she bombarded him with questions.

"Sakura, calm down. Naruto still needs to recover. We're staying here tonight and heading back to the village in the morning. Get some more rest, Naruto," Kakashi said as he led the rest of the team out.

Naruto lied back down and slowly closed his eye. _"So it wasn't a dream."_

The next morning, Naruto was fully recovered and Team 7 packed up to head back home. As they were leaving, Tazuna and his family along with the rest of the village were deciding what to name the bridge.

"What do you think, father?" Tsunami asked.

"It should be something that represented the bravery of the one who brought back our courage. I believe that this bridge should be called…_The Great Naruto Bridge."_

~oOo~

Chapter Two: End


End file.
